The present invention relates generally to helical vending machines for dispensing punched products. More particularly, the present invention relates to vending machine technology wherein helical modules are employed to serially dispense hole punched products in response to the prior selection by a customer.
In the prior art it is well known to employ some form of helical device to effectuate a vend. Known prior art vending machines which incorporate spiraled dispensers in the form of helices include U.S. Pat. No. 921,763, issued May 18, 1909; U.S. Pat. No. 3,178,055, issued Apr. 13, 1965; U.S. Pat. No. 3,344,953 issued Oct. 3, 1967; and, U.S. Pat. No. 3,653,540 issued Apr. 4, 1972.
Such prior art devices disclose the well known use of elongated helices which physically move "non-punched" products to be vended between adjacent windings or convolutions. Conventional motor means associated with helices typically rotate them one revolution in response to proper coin validation, whereupon a product is vended outwardly of the terminus of the helix. However, the previously mentioned patents do not direct themselves to the vending of hole punched products.
A relatively recent development is the multiple module helical vending machine for dispensing "punched products." Typical known prior art vending machines usually include an upright, generally cubical cabinet adapted to be disposed upon a supporting surface, in which a plurality of individual helical dispensing rows or modules are mounted. Preferably such machines include a front door permitting service access, which front door includes a translucent panel whereby customers may view the product selection. Internally of the cabinet an angled mounting surface is usually defined for supporting a plurality of orderly spaced apart rows and columns of individual helice-equipped vending modules. Each helice penetrates and supports a plurality of containers (i.e. bags) of product to be vended. Those rows of modules operationally disposed at the top of the machine project forwardly further than the next lower row of modules, so that selected products may drop in unobstructed fashion downwardly through the front of the machine into a product vend chute accessible by the customer. Upon the input of a proper token value to conventional coin acceptance apparatus, a vend will be effectuated by momentarily energizing the motor associated with the appropriate module to rotate the associated helice a full turn, thereby effectuating a vend by "unwinding" a bag or container from the helice.
For a variety of reasons machinery adapted to vend hole punched products is ideal. For example, a small bag of food product having an appropriately reinforced and punched hole at the top of its bag may be coupled to a dispensing helice with a minimum of effort by the servicing technician. These products, the containers for which include a pre-punched orifice for spindle penetration, are carried between adjacent windings of forwardly projecting helices. Product is dispensed when the helices rotate, and less friction is developed. Most importantly, enhanced, vending machine reliability has historically been obtained through the use of helices in conjunction with conventional "punched products."
U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,287 issued Aug. 14, 1973 discloses a generally cubical vending machine of upright dimensions which includes a translucent, front surface access door. A plurality of individual dispensing modules (although not involving helices) are shown. This particular reference discloses how a particular coin mechanism may be electrically wired to effectuate a vend of a given module. The customer merely selects one of a variety of push buttons corresponding to a particular dispensing module which he can see through the windown, inserts the appropriate amount in coinage, and a vend is effectuated through the bottom of the machine to a vend position accessible by a push or hand operated vend access door. U.S. Pat. No. 3,734,346 discloses a similar vending machine cabinet arrangement, in which anti-theft apparatus is associated with the product access door.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,757,993 discloses a "multiple module" vending machine in which a plurality of individual vending modules are included. These vending modules each include a chain driven apparatus dissimilar from the helice construction of the present invention. Similar "hook and tab" and or chain driven dispensing modules are seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,756,455 and 3,716,165 to Patrick.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,294,281, issued to S. Schlaf on Dec. 27, 1966 is one of the most relevant prior art references known to me. This device broadly discloses an upright generally cubical vending machine in which a plurality of helical dispensing modules are disposed in an orderly fashion to effectuate a customer selected vend. Each of the modules includes an outwardly projecting helice, between the convolutions of which are disposed a number of hole punched products. Motor means are provided whereby after the input of an appropriate value of coins the customer may select his product and a vend will occur. Vending is accomplished by internal rotation of the selected helice one revolution until the most extreme punched product held thereby is dropped through the front of the machine into a customer access area. Similarly, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,355,064 and 3,572,546 also employ multiple, outwardly extending helices in which a plurality of hole punched products are disposed between adjacent convolutions. Helical vending is also shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,690,510 to Deaton issued Sept. 12, 1972.
While helical vending machines for dispensing hole punched products are well established in the industry, present designs known to me nevertheless are not immune from certain vexatious defects. Many of the problems in the art result from the strenuous demands placed upon the machines. Such machines may be located in "unwatched" areas, subjecting them to frequent attacks of vandalism. The machines may also be subject to extreme temperature and humididity fluctuations. Most importantly, a commercially worthwhile machine must be inherently reliable, and some for of theft or vandilism protection must of course be included. Moreover, for an economically efficient chain of machines to be adequately maintenanced, they must be capable of being service quickly and efficiently by the field representatives.
One of the most difficult and vexatious problems experienced by both vending machine manufacturers and operators relates to product theft. For example, with known helical vending machines products may often be dispensed by thieves who may vigorously kick, pound, or shake the machine. Accordingly, it would seem desirable to provide some form of operational guide associated with the helice whereby unauthorized vends are rendered impossible. On the other hand, where guards or theft protection devices of improper design are employed, such structure overly complicates the design of the apparatus and unnecessarily interferes with service and maintenance efficiency.
Hence I have found it desirable to provide a helical vending machine module and a vending machine equipped with same which provides the hitherto realized advantages of helical hole punched product vending, but which redresses problems relating to the "theft" of product. Specifically, I have provided a means whereby product is prevented from ejection from the helices in response to machine shaking or shock. Moreover, the instant system is readily compatible with the service necessity of ease of maintenance and the attendant requirements of quick product reloading. Additionally, the present modules may be retrofitted where necessary into existing machines.